


Welcome Home

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Romance, Surprises, lumos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Harry has big surprises for Draco's birthday





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Monthly Challenge for June
> 
> Title: Welcome Home  
> Author: Erin Riwen / erin-riwen on tumblr  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Lumos in 429 words  
> Thanks to magpie_fngrl for running the June fest
> 
> Thanks to Timothysboxers for the beta and all the encouragement!

“Are you ready?” Harry whispered, his breath ghosting over Draco’s lips.  

Draco nodded, the thrill intensified by the loss of his sight. The blindfold left him slightly wobbly, so he held onto Harry tightly.  He gasped as Harry’s strong arms encircled him and they apparated. When they landed, his senses were instantly on alert. He could smell trees and flowers, hear the lap of water, hear birds and the rustling of other creatures.   

“You ok?” Harry asked gently.

“Yes,” he replied, “It’s very quiet.”

“Mmhmm,” was the only response as Harry held him.

“Time to see part one of your surprise,” Harry said, removing the blindfold.  

Draco’s breath caught as he saw a crystal blue lake, the setting sun glistening over the water.  “It’s beautiful. Where are we?”

“Southern Italy,” he grinned.  “Welcome home.”

Draco’s eyes grew large as Harry’s words sank in. “Home?”

Nodding, Harry pointed behind Draco and he turned to look at the large villa behind him, white stone with windows thrown open to the view and verandas across the front.  Draco looked back at the lake then at Harry. “You bought this? For me? For us?”

Nodding, Harry pointed out to the lake. “I bought it all; the lake and ten miles inland all the way around.”

Draco’s jaw dropped and he just stared at Harry but he couldn’t seem to make a sound.  

Harry grinned and taking his hand, led him out onto the dock.  With a wave of his hand, a fully set table appeared with dishes under large silver domes.  Soft music played though Draco couldn’t find the player. They stood together, watching the sun set.  In the near darkness, Harry pulled him close, kissing him tenderly and melting his heart with each caress.  When the kiss broke, Harry smiled. “I fall in love with you every single day,” he said, looking up at the stars twinkling into view. “You’ve brought light and wonder into my world.” He waved his hand and whispered  _ Lumos _ and fairy lights appeared all across the lake, as far as Draco could see.

“Harry,” Draco whispered.  “How...I...wow,” he finally whispered.

“There are 8,766 fairy lights, one for each day you have been alive.”  

Draco fought the emotions welling up, his vision floating slightly as he took in the view once more.

When he looked back at Harry, he found him on one knee with a ring in his hand.  Draco’s free hand flew up to his mouth to hold back the sob.

“Marry me,” Harry said quietly, love clear on his face.

Draco nodded, his heart bursting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565431) by [tari_vilya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya)




End file.
